legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/The Tribal Ceremony Continues...
Yes... The ceremony shall resume from last year as more enticing and mightier than ever. I should've saved this for the International Month of the Drums, but I can never resist this entrancing assembly. This time, we have some new members: Fierce Deity Link - This is his first-ever observance of any big, tribal ceremony, even more than in Hyrule. He watches the Gerudo dance around the blazing fire, and he becomes excited and enthralled by the performance, even those playing the drums. He wishes to be an official member of the tribe. Bongo Bongo - The deceased phantom beast joins in with his own massive drum, beating in time with the other tribesmen hanging from Oozaru; it was a perfect fit for him. This wasn't the monster, just an illusion. The Gerudo dance alluringly around the bonfire and show off in front of the tribesmen searching for a mate. While a couple others play on their own drum in the distance. They'd certainly catch a few men to get intimate with. One of them even shook some whirring drums. Sheik - He simply bows down to the irresistible, dark spirit of the drums as well as the might of the chief. Impa - Even though it felt wrong, she simply watches over the ceremony. Even she starts to get a change of heart. Sneasel and Weavile - They both dance around while the latter beats on his own drum. Tinsel Steelus - She joins in with her husband, Rick, in her own tribal outfit representing the Dark Warrior as the Turtle Snake; she alternates between dancing in the fray as well as beating a drum with Domin. Returning members: Ryu Suzaku/Rick Wheeler - Once again, he's dressed in his tribal outfit representing the Vermillion (Dragon) Bird beating on the taiko. Cecil kisses Dragon Rose (Tiger Lily) passionately in the distance. Domin hits the neighboring bongo with Tinsel's. Venusaur stomps and roars proudly along with the mesmerizing beat as he does this in glory and complete arousal, "Saur..!" Charizard, Braviary, and Rufflet soar over the party as ardent as ever. Blastoise shows off his tribal designs on his shell. Drowzee returns and sways his body, hands, and mind as he encourages everyone to move and perform with him, "Drowzee… Drowzee…" Laughing Bull hit twin tablas like last year. Battle Hawk of Darkness (Gavin Lucas) and Chief Parrish hit their own timpanis behind their fellow tribesmen. Chief Abdullah (Big Red) is the main chieftain as he demonstrates his almighty presence; so much so that even Sheik gets submissive to him. Nightwolf hit his own djembre like last year. The Count finds his true purpose once more as he gathers with his frantic friends on his own Tom Tom. Oozaru stomps, roars, and thumps along with the rhythm of the drums, with the full Indian moon giving him more power and enticement. The Spear Guy prances around the bonfire with the Gerudo showing off his usual attire and glee. This is now the nightly tribal ceremony underneath a golden, full, Indian Summer moon. All through the night, everyone has been growing more deeply into the assembly as they gladly join on all the fun of the drums and the alluring dances of their future mates. You will certainly love it on what the people that turned me on have to offer. Please join me as I embrace this thrilling tribal performance... Category:Blog posts